


Pitfall

by Hernicyt



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wanted Them To Be Friends But I'm A Sucker For Romance, Male-Female Friendship, Mann vs. Machine, Medic (team fortress 2)/Reader implied, Tenth Class (Team Fortress 2)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hernicyt/pseuds/Hernicyt
Summary: RED Team is woken up by a call. They have to leave the base and transport some things for Mann CO. to the new one. The question is - why is this such an urgent matter? Why does it feel like the danger is hiding just behind the corner?





	1. Chapter One - The Call

It started just as it always starts. We got a call.   
It was not unusual of Mann CO. to surprise us with a sudden ringing of the telephone in the middle of the night, demanding an immediate response. We all slept lightly (at least in the non-drunken nights), in a constant state of readiness, which lead to often visits in the ambulatory.   
Due to being sleep-deprived from our last, three-day assignment, the Spy was not happy, when a familiar sound rang in his ears. He was even more upset when he had to wake us all up from our well-deserved rest and announce, that we had another mission starting the next day.   
\- We’ve been asked to transport something to another state - he said, handing us out a notebook with all the details described in his neat handwriting. - The place of delivery will also be our new base, so I’d better start packing if I were you.   
\- Hold on, let me get this straight - said Engineer, rubbing sleep off of his eyes. - Miss Pauling called you and said we have to change locations? Why, we blew off the cover or something?   
\- No, it’s not that. We’ve been doing everything just perfect so far. It’s them who screwed something up, and we simply have to follow them now. That’s why we’ll be protecting the train with all Mann CO’s precious data. - his lips curled in an irritated smile. It was almost like he knew this day would come, and now, despite being angry, deep inside he felt triumphant. - And it was not Miss Pauling who was calling. It was the Administrator herself.  
We became silent. The Administrator? She never called, even when the job we’d be getting was a top-secret matter. I’ve seen her just once, briefly, on a video log I got when I first came here, shortly after the rest of the team. But, if she decided to contact us this time… THIS must have been the true top-secret mission, requiring absolute precautions.   
\- Do we have to take our equipment? - asked Medic, studying the notes that Spy took - Or do we just have to grab our things?   
\- We’ll be provided everything in the new place. Take everything you came here with…   
\- And a shitload of weapons, too? - Scout was downing his second energy drink now and he was nearly jumping on his chair. - Sounds like a hard piece of candy, we better go prepared.   
\- I am surprised by the clarity of your mind today, Scout, you deserve a cookie - Spy crossed his arms.   
\- The boy is right, we need guns! - Soldier slammed his hands on the table.   
\- Many people may want to steal the intel - Heavy nodded - I’ll go prepare.   
\- Lemme help ye, pal! - Demoman, who slept through most of the meeting, suddenly stood up with him. Probably all the talk about weapons woke him up. I’m not even surprised.   
\- Tactic, may I speak with you privately? - Spy pulled me aside, while the rest of our team started to head out to their quarters to pack. - I know you must be exhausted, but I thought…   
\- I’ll make us coffee - I smirked, although I really wanted to go back to bed. Spy sighed and nodded.   
\- I’ll wait for you in my office, then.   
The man walked away, leaving a trace of smoke behind him, from his freshly lightened cigarette. I went to the kitchen and put the kettle on.   
The Tactic. A person who is responsible for battle plans, coordination and for making the team work together. I’m supposed to know the battlefield, know my teammates, foresee the enemy’s moves and abilities. It’s a hard, but very honest position. I was brought here because, in the beginning, the team lacked most of the things I provide. They weren’t collaborating with each other at all, barely even spoke to one another and they never EVER had a clear plan of how the fight could go. It was chaos. That’s why the company decided to hire someone like me to keep things in order and to bring the team together.   
At first, they were hostile towards me. There suddenly was someone giving them orders and planning their job for them. I’m no psychologist, but they probably felt as if Mann CO underestimated them. And I got the message. So, instead of forcing them to do as I say, I decided on a different approach. I got to them, one by one. I got to know each of them in a better way than they knew the rest of the team, and then I could make plans that would be… well, accepted by them. I designed battle tactics that did not diminish any of the mercenaries. They no longer felt any anger towards me and started to talk with each other, too. Step by step, we became a real team, not just by the term, but by the bonds we had. And, four years after, here we are, fighting side by side, not rebelling (that much) against each other and… just being together, in general.   
I made a pot of coffee and took two mugs out of the cupboard. It was already 4 am, so we could as well stay up and work on some things together. Spy often participated in my work, and we made a pretty good team. It wasn’t easy to get to him, he’s a very reserved man. I often have to guess what’s on his mind. Right now, I’m guessing…   
\- … stressed a bit? - I said, entering his office. He was wandering around the room, a cigar in his hand. He smoked cigars only when he was in an unpleasant mood. So stressed, angry, sad - always with a big cigar, mostly in his Batcave. He looked at me as if he was surprised to see me at first, but a second later his gaze changed to his normal, composed one. He gestured at me to sit down in an armchair next to a coffee table. I poured him a cup of black, hot coffee and handed it to him. He accepted and smelled the holy beverage, that was supposed to save us from exhaustion.   
\- Thank you - my friend sat down next to me. We were quiet for a while, just sipping our drinks quietly and analyzing the whole situation in our heads.   
\- It’s… sudden, don’t you think? - I looked at him.   
\- It is. I don’t like it - he handed me a cigarette. I accepted. I took a box of matches out of my pocket and lit it up. I always liked his cigarettes, they were way tastier than the regular ones we got in Teufort. To this day I can’t figure where he got them from… and, of course, he wouldn’t say.   
\- What do you think they screwed up this time, huh?   
\- If you don’t know what’s it all about, it’s always about money. So I say they have some problems with paying someone off. Or worse… they’ve been stealing from the wrong people. - he stirred his coffee with a simple motion of his cup. - I don’t see any other reason why they would have us move almost to Canada. Where we’ll probably end up eventually.   
\- I can’t see that happening, although I think you’re right - I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. - … Can you imagine the rest?   
\- … Heavy wouldn’t mind.   
\- No, he wouldn’t.   
We went silent again. It was… weird, sitting there, with no real plan on our minds. I poured myself a second cup. Spy refused, and instead, he went to a fancy cupboard, taking out a bottle of bourbon.   
\- Five cars, two for us, the other three for intel - Spy took out two glasses, he didn’t even ask.   
\- Ours will be in the middle, so we’ll have easy access to the rest of them. - I drank my coffee fast and came to him. We both went to his desk and started planning the transport.   
\- It’s a four-day journey. We’ll be taking many forgotten tracks, just to avoid being spotted in too many places.   
I took a pen and a piece of paper, while he took out a map from one of the drawers.   
\- The track is already prepared. We can mark stops here, here, and here - he circled three little stations. - It’s the safest way.   
\- When does the train leave?   
He looked at his watch.   
\- In six hours.   
\- Wow. Not much time. - I frowned, glancing at the map. I drew five little rectangles on that piece of paper I took earlier, marking them accordingly.   
\- We have to split into two fives. Let me think… - I squinted my eyes and tapped my pen on the desk. - Me, Medic, Engineer, You and Sniper here, next to the one car, the rest between us and the remaining two. That way we won’t kill each other during that four-day slumber party. - I chuckled a little. I was tired and the bourbon wasn’t helping, even if I took only a few little sips.   
\- Just don’t try to make friends out of me and Sniper again, will you? - he looked at me with a hint of repulsion.   
\- I saw you two sharing a smoke the other day, stop pretending you don’t like him.   
\- I tolerate him. There’s a difference.   
\- Bullshit, excuse my french.   
\- Vous êtes très bornée.*   
\- Wechseln Sie nicht plötzlich die Sprache.**   
\- Well, well, well, somebody’s been taking german lessons? - he smirked briefly.   
\- I can play this game too - I winked and then yawned. - Do we have enough food, or should I go to the city?   
\- A quick trip to the store won’t hurt anyone. We’ll leave earlier and get the necessities. - he stood up and stretched a little. - Since we have this settled… briefly, but it’s better than nothing… I suggest starting to pack.   
I happily obliged. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times. Alcohol wasn’t the best idea, and now I regretted drinking it. But it’s nothing a quick nap won’t fix… just an hour. Yeah, one hour will be nice. 

I woke up not one, but almost two hours later. I wouldn’t get up at all if it wasn’t for one of my teammates entering my room.   
\- Sonne, are you awake? - Medic’s head peeked through my door. I rose from the bed, hair tangled slightly before my eyes. I blinked and quickly remembered last night’s events. Especially when I glanced at the two suitcases laying next to my closet. I looked at the man again, and now he stood in the doorway, holding a cup of coffee in his hand. He was dressed differently than usual. Instead of his normal beige coat and red tie, he was now wearing a gray sweater over a white shirt. It was clear to me that he had also just woken up… or that Archimedes was messing with his hair again. Either way, he was evenly tired.   
\- I’m getting up, just give me a moment - I stretched and looked out of the window. The weather was far from nice, dark clouds covered almost every inch of the sky. It was a matter of minutes before it would start raining.   
\- Have you packed everything? - the doctor took a glance at my suitcases, both opened wide. Neither of them was full.   
\- No, I gave up and decided to finish it before breakfast - I finally got up. The clock said that it was already a couple of minutes before seven a.m.   
\- You better hurry, we’re leaving at 7:30. - he entered my room. - Maybe you need help?   
\- No, no, you better check on Pyro. I can handle myself - I smiled and dumped the rest of my stuff on my bed. There wasn’t much, just a couple of clothes left and books, CDs, that kind of thing. All the important documents were already hidden in the depths of one of my pieces of baggage.   
\- Are you sure? You have to be certain that… - he came closer to me and bent over my things. When he found what he was looking for, he smiled and picked the object up. - … your precious Elvis collection stays intact, no?   
\- If you’re gonna make fun of me, then go ahead. I happen to like the king just as much, as you like that awful violin vinyl - I took the pack of CD’s out of his hands and placed it carefully between my clothes.   
\- Oh, we’re making fun of this again? - I heard from outside my room. We both turned our heads to find Scout passing my door with five loaded backpacks. Poor boy barely stood straight.   
\- Jesus, what do you have there? - I asked.   
\- Oh, just the most important stuff, ya know? - he smiled almost with pride in his voice. - My basketball collection, letters from Ma’, some clothes…   
Suddenly, a Tom Jones doll fell out of his biggest backpack. We both looked at him as a couple of disappointed parents look at their child proudly showing them the frog he just caught.   
But the child is 27.   
And we were far from being his parents.   
Scout smiled awkwardly and tried to pick it up with his foot, with no effect of course. It was Pyro who helped him, while they were passing through the hall.   
\- Hudda! - they exclaimed happily, putting poor Tom back to Scout’s backpack.   
\- Thanks, pal! They both went their way, heading for the doors. Medic shook his head lightly.   
\- It will be an… interesting journey.   
\- Without a doubt. - I closed one of my suitcases. Only one to go.   
\- I’ll meet you outside, ja? - the man smiled at me and, not waiting for me to answer, went out of my room. It probably had something to do with a loud bang that we could hear from the kitchen and Soldier’s laugh accompanying it.   
I packed the rest of my things and changed into casual clothes. Just a pair of black jeans and a red turtleneck, since it didn’t seem like the weather outside would get any better. And I was right because, by the time all the team was ready to leave, it started raining heavily. We had no choice, but to hide under the roof of our porch with all the weapons we (especially Soldier) brought and wait for Sniper to get his van so we could load it all there. While he was transporting our luggage, the remaining 9 had to squish into the two cars we had left - the Mann C.O.’s one we used on missions and Spy’s cabriolet. So, naturally, we all picked the first one, since the Cabrio was not ready for that amount of water. Or rather, his owner wasn’t ready to “sacrifice his car like that”.   
\- I call shotgun! - shouted Scout, and before we blinked he was already sitting in a passenger seat of this, rather medium-sized, cargo car.   
\- I will drive. Wait here. - Heavy followed the young man, who was already flipping through some CD’s to torment us with for the whole ride to the train station.   
\- You can still change your mind. Please - Engineer looked at the Frenchman, who shook his head and waited patiently as the car was moving towards us. We then hopped in it, and so our journey began.   
I took one last glance at our old base. We were leaving so many memories there, it was a little hard for me to let go. But.. it was, after all, a workplace. We surely were tied to it a little different than an average employee to his place of occupation, but that didn’t mean we never discussed the possibility of changing bases. It just never felt like a real thing that could happen, especially in a span of what, ten hours?  
Nevertheless, as it became smaller, and then disappeared completely from my sight, I felt less and less nostalgic, and more… insecure. I had no idea what was waiting for us in the new base… or, worse - during the road.  
I looked at my friends, most of them laughing and, as it seemed, careless about what we were leaving behind. I locked eyes with Spy, who was sitting at the opposite side of the car. He wasn’t as talkative as the rest of our team and, despite him being trained in the art of hiding his feelings, I could spot a hint of worry in his eyes. Perhaps he was thinking about the same thing I couldn’t get out of my head - who was the company running from? 

* - You are very stubborn.  
** - Don’t switch languages all of a sudden.


	2. The Engine

\- Turn down this damn noise, Scout, we’ve all had enough!  
\- No way man, that’s my favorite song!  
\- Scout. Please, have mercy.  
\- Mercy is for the weak, old man!  
\- Hudda hudda hu! - Pyro sounded far from being pleased.  
\- … yea, what Pyro said! - Demoman nodded. - Play some of me’ tunes, will ye’.  
\- No way, I’m not gonna listen to bagpipes for the next hour!  
\- Some country music would be nice… - Engineer yawned. He didn’t feel the best in this kind of weather. Nor did I. I didn’t even mind that rock’n’roll band Scout was playing, as long as it would be the only noise that disturbed our ride. But it wouldn’t be a real field trip without some kids arguing, am I right?  
\- … Maybe some viol--- - started Medic, but Soldier cut him off.  
\- I have an idea! - he rose from his seat on the floor and began to step over us. He managed to kick half of us during his quest to change the music.  
\- Hey, no, wait for a se--- HEY, HEY! - Scout squeaked as he was thrown to the back of the car, right into Spy’s arms. - … Hello there.  
\- Oh please - the man dropped him on the floor. Soon after Scout came his CDs. Heavy was as calm as a millpond, he was happy enough not being dragged into this meaningless fight.  
\- Now we can make our own music! - Soldier exclaimed happily.  
\- Good idea, actually. - Engineer was visibly happy with this outcome. - So what would you wanna si---  
Before he could finish, Soldier started singing the national anthem. Well… the word “singing” may be an over-exaggeration. Scout smiled widely.  
\- Now you wish it was American Breed playing, huh?  
\- Sniper is such a lucky man - Medic brought his hands to his temples and pretended that he didn’t hear these patriotic screams from the front seat. But our singer got distracted quickly and we were spared the pleasure to listen to him any longer.  
\- Looks like we’ll live - I poked him lightly in the arm. - Don’t be such a drama queen, it could’ve always been Demo singing.  
\- Yea! … HEY! - the Scotsman pointed a bottle of beer at me. - Careful what ye’ say, lad!  
\- Or what, you’ll start your drunk ballad? - Engineer laughed and had to avoid being hit by the bottle thrown in his direction.  
\- Gentlemen, please! Behave yourselves. - Spy became a little irritated with them. I guess the closeness hit all his nerves.  
The road was inevitably long, so we had no choice but to sit it through. After a while, everyone calmed down and started minding their own business. I took a book out of my bag, one I’ve gotten in a local store. I’ve searched for the marked page and opened it, right at the beginning of chapter 7. The rest of the ride was relatively calm. In the meantime, the rain lightened and then vanished completely as we approached the “Welcome to Teufort!” sign.  
Sniper was already on the station, drinking something out of a thermos. He stood leaned back, on the left side of his van, observing as we were parking the car. The train was already there, almost ready to go. I glanced at the three sealed, metal wagons, clearly the ones we had to protect from potential danger.  
\- What do you think about all of it, doc? - Engineer patted Medic on the back. The german shrugged lightly.  
\- The sooner we get to the new base, the better. Maybe we’ll be lucky enough to have a safe trip.  
\- And if not, we have so many weapons we can crush anyone and ANYTHING! - Soldier appeared out of nowhere and pulled Engi close, patting him on the helmet. Which he was not very happy about.  
\- Oi, are you all gonna stand here all day? We have to load everything to the cars. - Sniper opened his van and took out a bag with his belongings, gesturing at us to come closer and do the same. We left most things in his van since there was limited place in the cars.  
\- Well, that’s a tough one - I looked at the loaded vehicle.  
\- Don’t worry lad, we got it! - Demo ran somewhere, grabbing Scout by his shirt on his way. Despite the loud protests of the little guy. Heavy went after them, just so they “wouldn’t get lost”, and there they were, a few minutes later, pushing a platform that was perfect for transporting the van on. So far, everything was going smoothly.  
I turned my eyes towards the locomotive. It was standing proudly before all the cars, cool and unmoving. I stepped closer to the gigantic machine, carefully avoiding the puddles of rain left by the storm.  
It wasn’t special in any way, just a plain, black, metal thing, that was supposed to take us from one place to another. As I was studying this thing with my eyes, I realized something. There had to be someone to operate this machine, otherwise, we would have to do it ourselves… and I doubt any of my friends can do that.  
I looked around and didn’t see any potential driver. Hell, I didn’t see anyone aside from my team, it was like the town went completely empty. So I did the only rational thing I could and I climbed up to the locomotive, to see if there was anyone already inside.  
The cabin doors were locked and I couldn’t see anything through the tinted glass. I tried knocking on it, but it didn’t work either.  
\- What are you doing? - Medic’s voice surprised me for the second time this day. I turned back, still standing on the ladder and holding onto a metal pipe.  
\- I’m just checking if we have someone to operate this thing. And it seems like we don’t.  
\- Well, isn’t that just fantastisch. - he rubbed his nasal bridge slowly. He always slipped into german when he was irritated. Or excited. Either way, it was always something I liked about him. Of course, now I just managed to hear some of his murmurs, in which he was cursing the company out, but the times when he was so happy that he switched back to his national language were like poetry to me. I could listen to him for hours, trying to decode what he’s actually saying. And that’s just the one positive thing from many I could tell about him.  
\- Tactic? Hey, are you alright? - the man pulled me out of my thoughts, and I shook my head lightly to wake up from my daydream.  
\- Yeah, I’m okay. - I jumped off the ladder and stretched. - But we have to get inside this beast befo---  
The locomotive made a sound. It whistled loudly, so unexpectedly that I jumped in my place. I turned towards it and immediately looked into the cabin window, yet I still saw nothing.  
\- … I think we may have a machinist after all. - He put his hands on his hips and looked in the same direction as me. - He just may not be a talker.  
\- That’s probably some Mann C.O. top-secret bullshit - Sniper joined us, offering each of us a cigarette. - I wouldn’t worry, they have everything planned.  
I lit up mine and took a big puff.  
\- I know you like to have everything under control - the Australian poked me with his elbow lightly. - But this time there’s nothing you can do.  
The whistle made a sound the second time, twice.  
\- I think it’s time to go, or they will leave without us. - Medic turned and we followed. Scout was already making a scene by waving at us with a white hanky and wiping imaginary tears from his cheeks. And Pyro accompanied him.  
\- Come on, we don’t have all day! - Spy emerged from another window and waved at us to hurry. - You have two minutes!  
And so we jumped in the car, just in time. The moment we stepped in, the doors closed and the train started.  
\- See? Eeeeverything planned - Sniper winked at me and stood next to the opened window to finish his smoke. Medic and I did the same, as we watched Teufort becoming smaller and smaller with every second.  
\- Does this count as a “fresh start”? - Medic asked, without turning his eyes away from the disappearing city.  
\- Well, the air is going to be a lot better than here, so… - I joked a bit dry, but he still smiled a little.  
\- I thought leaving Teufort would be… after our contracts ended, you know? That this was our last stop. - Sniper took off his hat, so it wouldn’t be taken by the wind.  
\- We still have a few years left... but I get what you mean. It really felt like the finish line - the doctor threw his cigarette end away and stepped away from the window. - I will check on the rest.  
\- I’ll go with you. Soldier still has my bag and I’m worried about it - I smiled and followed him to the other car.  
We opened the doors to the second car meant for us, after crossing through the connector between the wagons. And I almost got hit in the head by a flying baseball.  
\- … Oh, sweet lord…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
It's been a while, but I'm back with a new chapter. Don't worry, from now on there will be much more going on, maybe I'll squeeze a little romance in if I'm in the mood x)  
Oh, and by the way - the reason why The Tactic is not described physically in any way is that I couldn't decide on the sex of the character. So I'm trying to leave them neutral so everyone could enjoy this ff in their own way!  
Feel free to make any suggestions ~  
See ya in chapter 3!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
I'm Hernicyt, and I'm just your friendly neighborhood college student ^^   
It's been ages since I wrote any decent fanfiction, so I decided to come back to it. It's my first work posted here (I finally stopped being so self-doubtful about my English skills).   
This FF is based on a dream I had the other night, and it stuck with me so hard that I just had to tell the story somewhere.  
I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, the second one is already in the making!


End file.
